


Just Friends

by MMisery



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMisery/pseuds/MMisery
Summary: Carlton Lassiter has never really had friends before (he's not counting O'Hara since she's his partner) it's just something he's grown to live with. But when Shawn Spencer of all people asks to 'hang out' and he agrees, he quickly realizes things aren't going to be the same. It's definitely the start of something, of what he isn't exactly sure.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Shassie has completely taken over my life after all this time and this is one of the things that's been knocking around in my head. Anyway I don't own anything or anyone except that OC I guess and all the mistakes since I don't have a beta. I also know nothing about Betamax.
> 
> I'm gonna say this takes place in season 4 in between Think Tank & The Head, The Tail, The Whole Damn Episode.

**1984**

"Okay next up is Carlton Lassiter."

Carlton bolted up from his seat and made his way to the stage. He was so excited when he first saw the flyer stating that Glee club was having auditions. He's been practicing for weeks. Ever since he first saw Grease a few years back he's been kind of hooked on musicals. He sings to his baby sister more often than not, especially when it's bed time and his mom's working a double shift. Though she tends to prefer he sing songs from Annie and the Muppets movie, but she's four years old so what could he expect really. He's been debating his song choice for awhile he originally wanted to go with Greased Lightning or Sandy since they were some of the first songs that inspired that feeling of awe in him. But ever since he got Footloose on Betamax a few weeks ago he and Lulu have been watching it on repeat so it's pretty obvious what he'll choose, the song choice already fresh in his head. 

He looks down at the darkened pews and sees the Glee Club captain Robert Dylan waiting in anticipation. He hope he does well Robert's pretty popular, has lots of friends and he's also on the wrestling team. If he can impress Robert there's no telling what could happen. Maybe even future invites to hang out with the guys which would be pretty rad in his book.

"I'm Carlton and I'll be singing the title song Footloose from the movie Footloose."

"Okay show me what you've got," Robert said indifferent as he taps a pen against his notepad.

Carlton clears his throat and begins. "Been _working so hard, I'm punching my card eight hours, for what? Oh, tell me what I got. I've got this feeling. That time's just holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling._ _Or else I'll tear up this town. So now I gotta cut loose. Footloose. Kick off the Sunday sho-"_

"Let me stop you there kid you sound like you got promise but our club isn't called Top Chords for nothing. We only want the best of the best and we don't have the time to train you so maybe try again next year. Next!" Robert bellows.

Carlton keeps his face a mask of indifference when he leaves the stage and grabs his things. He hears a couple of the kids in the small crowd snicker (Robert's lackey's no doubt) as he makes his way towards the exit doors. He ignores them as he rushes out not wanting to let any of them see the hurt he's trying to hide on his face. Why did he ever want to join or befriend any of those pretentious assholes in the first place? It was his own fault for trying he should have known better. As he walks past the quad area he sees another poster "Want to create an after school sanctioned club?"

It was there he got the idea that maybe he'll create his own club to knock those mouth breathing glee-clubbers down a peg or two.

**Present**

Carlton watched as the two morons walked in talking at length about 80’s movies starting Molly Ringwald then somehow went on to the topic of whether Oompa Loompas were real or not. He would never admit it but their friendship astounded him. It was no secret that Lassiter didn’t really have many friends, none really unless you counted O’Hara put she was his partner so he wasn’t really sure if that counted. But he certainly never had a best friend so he never understood that tight knit male camaraderie that Spencer and Guster had.

He loved his work and took great pride in it. His life was the job he had longed to do since he was seven. But watching the two laugh and joke while obnoxiously slurping smoothies he wondered if perhaps he could have more. He was divorced and sometimes the days got lonely when it was just him sipping on his Scotch watching Cops reruns. Spencer and Guster never seemed to have that problem since they had one another as best friends. Hell even when Guster wasn’t around people seemed to flock to Spencer regardless. He had a magnetic charm about him that Carlton didn’t really understand.

“I’m telling you Gus, The Real McCoy is just an underappreciated gem.”

“That movie was terrible Shawn.”

“But it had Val in it so it automatically get chocolate chip points.”

“I think you mean Brownie points.”

“I’ve definitely heard it both ways.”

“You have not Shawn.”

“Are you two numbskulls done, some of us have actual police work to do,” Lassiter growled as he returned his attention to his case file.

“Oh Lassie is somebody grumpy because they don’t have a murder to solve,” Spencer chided as he flicked his eyes over Lassie’s open file.

Lassiter just narrowed his eyes at him but Spencer wasn’t wrong there hasn’t been a murder case in three weeks and the only thing of note was a missing persons case that Spencer solved a few days ago. He’d been handling two bit crimes mostly and he was a little antsy, what he wouldn’t give for a nice grisly murder of venture capitalist or an activist, anything of substance besides purse snatchings and stolen baked goods. But for now it was work no matter how menial.

“Mind your business Spencer,” Lassiter hissed as he snapped the file shut. “Work is work and as the SPBD’s head detective I’m happy to do it.”

“Well Lassie if you ever get bored of your real police work Gus and I were just hired for another missing person’s case.” Shawn smirked as he took another slurp of his smoothie.

“Oh really,” Lassie inquired, his eyebrow quirked up in interest. He wondered why he hadn’t heard anything about it.

“Yup,” Shawn said as he held a finger to his temple. “And I’m sensing the father is the culprit.”

Lassiter pulled open his notepad interest further piqued at the call of more serious crime. “Can you give me a name and description of the missing person.”

“Lila, Caucasian, blonde hair, blue eyes.”

“Anything else like age, last known whereabouts, distinguishing marks or clothing?”

“Well she was seen on Lollypop Lane on her way to the pier to drive her dream boat with her amazing portable walk in closet in tow.”

Lassiter swiftly put his pen down and leveled Shawn with an aggravated stare. “Spencer is your missing person, _a doll_.”

“Why yes Lassie she is, sad stuff young Justin hired Gus and me absolutely beside himself with sorrow that his Lila was missing. Took me seconds to divine that his dad was tired of his son eleven year old son playing with dolls and got rid of her. Though I’m not sure how to break it to him although maybe I'll just buy him a new one.” Shawn quipped thoughtfully.

“ _Spencer_.”

“Oh Lassie don’t be such a half eaten candy apple you should be happy you don’t have any major cases. Might give you some time to relax.”

“Relax?” Lassie tried the word like it was bitter taste in his mouth.

“I hear that,” Gus piped in from next to Shawn. “I’m about to do some major relaxing tonight with my girlfriend Ruby.”

“Ruby the thrillseeker?” Shawn voiced. “I thought she dumped you weeks ago after all the crying you did during that one case.”

“I did not cry Shawn!”

“Dude you were like Matt Damon in Good Will Hunting it was tough to watch.”

“ _Anyway_ she didn’t dump me, we just took a break but she called me a couple days ago and we’re back on.” Gus said flicking his finger against his nose as if to flaunt is mad skills with the ladies.

“Wait a minute, tonight?!" Shawn exclaimed as he realized what Gus said. "Gus I can’t believe you’re gonna bail on our weekly movie marathon. Dude I had the DVD player all cued up and I bought snacks and everything.”

“You mean I bought snacks,” Gus said knowingly. “Stop stealing my credit card Shawn.”

“I was doing it for you, me and the greater good Gus you know I can’t watch Spacehunter without snacks. Watching movies without junk food is ungodly.”

Gus gives a quick nod in understanding. “Regardless I’ve got a date so it looks like you’re on your own tonight.” Gus gives him a pat on the back as he makes his way to Chief Vick’s office to get her to sign the check from their last case.

Well Shawn was officially bummed his best bud was bailing on him. But he should be used to it by now. Gus was as loyal a friend as they come, but if Shawn was battling a serial killer with an axe on a rickety bridge and Gus was his only hope and Nia Long happened to walk by he’d be screwed.

He looked over at Lassie who’d gone back to his files and a thought popped into his head. Sure Lassie would probably definitely say no but it wouldn’t hurt to ask right?

“So what about you Lassie, any plans tonight?” Shawn asked what he hoped sounded nonchalantly as he sat on the edge of Lassie’s desk.

Lassie looked up at him in confusion. Why would Spencer inquire about his evening plans? Surely he had to know that without any real cases the workaholic man might as well settle in with a bottle of Jameson and watch paint dry. But with Spencer this might be some roundabout way just to mock him for his loneliness.

“Why?” He asked cautiously.  
  
“I don’t know I just thought maybe you’d want to hang out.”

“Hang out? You want to hang out with me?” Lassie scoffed. “Yeah right that’s gonna be a hard pass Spencer.”

“C’mon Lassie I’m totally serious I can see it in your eyes dude. I know you crave a little mano y mano time. Come over to Casa de Spencer, loosen that tie a little, let the stern bush breathe, eat greasy food and watch a movie with your favorite psychic.”

“You’re the only psychic I know and you’re a complete fraud at that,” Lassiter answered.

“Says you but I’m sensing that you totally want to come over. Just say yes Lassie, what do you have to lose besides more cop reruns, cleaning your guns and cracking open that new bottle of Scotch you have sitting on your cabinet.”

“Have you been in my apartment again Spencer,” He growled.

"Lassie I'm offended you would even ask such a thing!" Shawn said as he holds a hand against his chest in mock indignation.

Lassiter just glares at him as he lets the thought sink in. He really has become that mundane hasn’t he. Not that there’s anything wrong with his life of course but Spencer does have him pegged. But honestly what does he really have to lose? Besides his sanity of course whereas Spencer is concerned but he’s been slowly losing that for years already.

“Ok sure why not.” He said almost regretting the words instantly.

Shawn beams at him. “Great, we'll start at 7 and don’t be afraid to bring more snacks and beverages because one can never have too many Pretzels.”

“Fine, now will get off my desk Spencer!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlton and Shawn hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly out of all the movie references I've made so far I have watched maybe half of them. But still I apologize because there are spoilers so read at your own risk. Thanks so much to my beta Lassenby!

Carlton arrived punctual as ever to Shawn's dry cleaners/apartment.

"Lassie, you made it!" Shawn beamed up at the Irish man as he opened the door. He let him inside before glancing down in awe at the bag in his hands. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh yeah," Carlton replied nonchalantly. "I asked Guster what's an appropriate movie snack, and he kept raving about these."

Shawn snatched the tasty snack from Carlton's arms. "You brought Quatros quesos dos fritos?" Shawn asked in astonishment, looking utterly spellbound as he opened the container and was met with still warm cheesy goodness. He didn't hesitate before popping one in his mouth and moaning at the savory deliciousness that exploded in his mouth. 

Carlton just stared at him a tiny imperceptive smile on his face that he'd apparently chosen well for his food choice.

"You're a man after my own heart, Lassie," Shawn mumbled his mouth still full of food.

He felt a little odd just watching Spencer eat while he stood in his entryway, so he cleared his throat, "The movie, Spencer?"

"Oh right, sorry. I tend to get a little lost when these babies are within snacking distance."

Shawn walked over to the coffee table and set them down next to the other junk food items before going through a bag with a few DVDs inside. "Okay, while I had particular movies picked out for Gus and me, I know your style's a little more John Wayne-ish, so I thought I'd get some more Lassie-approved movies. I really only got the one because I got distracted checking out. The latest Terminator was playing on one of the screens, and they were closing in six minutes. But in my defense, I thought this one had actual cowboys in it."

"Space Cowboys?" Carlton questioned as he grabbed the movie Shawn held out and read the DVD's back for the summary. It looked familiar.

"How was I supposed to know it didn't mean literal cowboys in Space? But I was wondering how the horses could breath up there." Shawn pondered the thought briefly. "But anyway, with Clint Eastwood and Tommy Lee Jones, how can it go wrong?"

Of course Carlton was much more partial to cowboys, but astronauts didn't sound bad at all. "Could be good. Put it in, Spencer."

Shawn had a witty retort on the tip of tongue, but held it in with barely a concealed giggle as he pushed the open button. He inserted the disc and pressed play.

Old previews started. Carlton sat down on one end of the couch, while Shawn sat on the other side as he picked up his Quatros quesos dos fritos.

"Isn't it so weird to watch the _coming to theater soon_ trailers for Miss Congeniality and Cast Away since they've been out forever?" Shawn asked, chewing a cheese string hanging from his lips. "Though I still mourn the loss of Wilson like it was yesterday."

"You better not end up yammering through the whole movie." Carlton warned, pointing a finger in Shawn's direction.

"This isn't even the movie. It's a commercial for Blockbuster movie rentals!"

"Spencer."

"Chill, Lassie. I'm like a monk during movies, mostly because of the variety of snacks and the potential for partial nudity." Shawn smiled faux innocently and mimed himself zipping his lips and throwing away the key to appease Carlton.

As the movie began and went on, Shawn found himself paying more attention to Carlton's expressions than the movie itself. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't recite the dialogue word for word if the moment called for it. But it was certainly an experience watching Carlton watch a movie. The older man looked carefree and relaxed, which Shawn had never quite witnessed before, unless you counted that time Carlton was drunk at Tom Blair's.

Wow. He actually did have his tie loosened and his top button undone. When a scene got particularly tense or heart wrenching, Shawn would see Carlton's eyes widen and how he'd hold his breath.

Shawn started on his bucket of licorice, grabbing another piece as he took everything in. He may or may not have scooted a little bit closer to the other man on the couch since he was so transfixed on the screen. 

As the film neared its end with Hawk risking his life to save the rest of his team, Carlton looked like he was ready to give the man a standing ovation. When the credits rolled, Carlton had a big smile on his face. 

"Oh, wow. That was really good. Thanks for that, Spencer," Carlton said. He stood up and made his way toward the door.

"Woah, Lassie, leaving already? The night's still pretty young, or at least almost middle aged." Spencer said.

"You invited me over to watch a movie, and we watched the movie." Carlton said matter of factly. "I took that to mean the arrangement was done."

"Wow, you're really bad at this." Shawn chuckled loudly as he held his stomach.

"What?" Carlton asked, irked that Spencer seemed to be laughing at him.

"Dude, this isn't selling stocks or explaining whatever a timeshare is," Shawn said as his laughter finally started to subside. "There's no set time limit for hanging out. We can always pop in another movie."

Carlton looked taken aback. Yes, it was very true he didn't know how things like this worked. He honestly thought he'd watch the singular movie and then leave. In the very rare instances he's been invited to things, mostly weddings and barbecues, he'd come for an hour or so, maybe with a gift if the occasion called for it, then he'd go. No one ever asked him to stay longer. Hell, he'd be hard pressed to believe people even noticed his absence once he left. 

"That sounds acceptable." Carlton said. He walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Sweet. I'll go pop us some Orville Reddenbacher while you peruse the movies I've got right there." Shawn said as he went over to the kitchen nook that was mostly just a microwave, a toaster and a mini fridge. "You want a soda?"

"Sure," Carlton said. He grabbed the plastic bag and looked through the movies Shawn had bought. The first was Paul Blart: Mall Cop. The man on the cover looked completely incompetent and out of shape, so Lassiter passed on that quickly. The second was 2012, which was some kind of apocalyptic movie. The third was the Terminator movie Shawn was talking about earlier.

At the fourth, Carlton had quirked his eyebrow at Spencer as he came back over, bowl of popcorn in one hand and two sodas stacked up in the other.

"Really, Spencer?" Carlton said, holding up a Toy Story DVD. "Are you actually an eight year old child?"

"What? Toy Story is timeless and perfect for all ages," Shawn said. He set the popcorn and sodas down in front of them and looked over at Carlton. "But now that you've mentioned it, I think you would make a perfect Sheriff Woody."

"Who?" 

"Sheriff Woody from Toy Story. Man, have you been living under a rock?" Shawn questioned. He picked up the DVD and pointed out the character on the box. "Huh. I guess that makes me Buzz Lightyear. Oh man, Lassie, if I ever made you feel less superior because I was the new shiny toy with dope voice commands, wings, and could shoot lasers, I'm sorry. "

The older man looked at Shawn as if he'd grown a second head.

"I have no idea what you're even going on about. Regardless, I'm not watching a children's movie with you," Lassiter declared. He looked at his other options again, glancing between Terminator Salvation and 2012. 

"Your loss." Shawn sing-songed. He opened his pineapple soda and took a sip. "So what's your pick?"

"Well, since I have yet to see any of these so called Terminator movies, I guess I'll pick 2012." Carlton decided.

"Dude, you haven't seen Toy Story _and_ you haven't seen any of the Terminator franchise?" Shawn said in disbelief. "This definitely calls for future movie nights. I have so much movie watching knowledge to teach you. my salt and pepper haired padawan. Are you free next Saturday?"

Carlton had to calm down his fast beating heart at the invitation. Spencer was inviting him over again next week, like he wanted this to become a usual occurrence. Like something _friends_ might do. But Carlton wasn't going to get ahead of himself. Plans change, people forget, and life gets in the way. For now he would calmly accept Spencer's offer. 

"Yes, I'm free," Carlton said, trying to appear casual. He had learned from past mistakes and didn't want to seem too eager. He'd learned that the hard way, after former Head Detective Jackson never invited him back to another poker night. 

"Sweet," Shawn said. He put the DVD in, pressed play, and ate a handful of popcorn.

As Carlton opened his own pineapple soda and took a large sip, he glanced over at Spencer, who was now throwing popcorn in the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth. The Head Detective had found a small smile had appeared on his face as he watched the younger man, most of the pieces missing his mouth completely.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I picked any of these movies. Though Toy Story had been calling on me to mention it haha. Hope you all like it so far! I think I'm still in the process of figuring out how many chapters I want this. I'm thinking maybe 5 or 6 but that could change.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys liked it so far! I hope I have them in character I've seen many people say (and I agree) it's so hard to write for these guys. I'm in the process of writing chapter 2 now. Not sure when it'll be up as I can be so bad with updating but I haven't felt this passionate about something in awhile and I'm gonna try my best to really give this a shot.


End file.
